


I Lie Awake & Miss You

by ashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heaven, M/M, Pre-Fic Death, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes/pseuds/ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ruminates on the nature of Heaven, and how Angels travel through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lie Awake & Miss You

Angels did not share Heaven with humanity, not precisely. They occupy the same space while having vastly different experiences. If Castiel were to compare Heaven to that brothel (and he often thinks of the brothel when he thinks of Dean), an Angel of his rank was allowed to occupy certain common areas — but only a select view were even allowed into the private rooms.

For the first time, as he looks up at the stars twinkling and wonders how far he is from Dean’s Heaven, Castiel wishes he were more of an angel and less in love with a man.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Tumblr [in an audio post w/ "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City](http://www.scattering-ashes.com/post/6868582291/angels-did-not-share-heaven-with-humanity-not), which is where the title comes from.


End file.
